


Trust

by Hectrex



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectrex/pseuds/Hectrex
Summary: 31 Days of Apex - Day 30 - Trust: Mirage learns how to trust Revenant on the battlefield.
Kudos: 23





	Trust

"Who's idea was it to come here again?" shouted Mirage as a flood of bullets attempted to give him a very sharp hug. He was running low on ammo, shields, and ideas.

The landing strip at the Air Base didn't have a lot of cover, but Caustic had sworn up and down that it would be the final destination of the ring. Currently, the doctor was swearing in all directions since a third team had now converged on their position. Revenant was taking sniper shots when possible, but was also pinned down.

Caustic sneered, "Perhaps, Mr. Witt, you would like to ask our guests if they have any suitable alternatives? I'm sure they would provide you with ample propositions in the form of ordnance."

"Oooh, look at you, all sciency and eloquill... eloquious... big-worded. You gonna write a book and smack them with it?"

Revenant took another shot before grunting, "If you two don't quit bickering, I'll shove you both out there!"

Before any of them could consider a strategy, a small _thunk_ was heard as a live grenade landed in Caustic's lap. Suddenly, all three of them agreed on a direction: **away**.

Caustic and Revenant were able to avoid the blast, but Mirage was caught by the shockwave and sent skidding to the edge of the runway. Right as he went over the edge, the trickster's hand was caught by the long claws of Revenant.

"Oh, thank you! I knew you had some mercy in you. Let's get back in there and win this thing!" shouted Mirage.

But Revenant still sat there, his hand gripping Witt's.

Mirage, still full of adrenaline and covered in sweat, helplessly looked back up at the simulacrum, "Are you, uh, are you gonna... Do I just look really good from this angle?"

Revenant held the man out a little further from the ledge, then leaned as close as he could. Mirage's life was in his hands, and the tension between them was growing. The decoy master grew more and more nervous as he felt the cold steel so firmly wrapped around his warm flesh, unable to avoid thinking about how strong of a grip the metal man had.

Their eyes were locked, each soul connected, right as Revenant declared, "I want to watch you fall."

Mirage made the terrible mistake of looking down. There were jagged rocks, crashing waves, and a whole lot of death. Could he survive? There wasn't even a "maybe".

"Can we possibly consider this at a different time, when I've had time to think about it?" bargained Mirage.

"Why wait? We have the opportunity. Send down a decoy."

Mirage's sigh of relief could have blown him back up to safety if it was any larger: "Phew! Had me... had me goin' there for a second. One plummeting hologram, coming right up."

Mirage popped out a decoy that fell, saluting to the rocks below.

Revenant scowled with his scowly scowl of scowling as he grunted, "Pathetic. Do one with some real terror! I want to hear some actual screams!"

At that moment, Caustic, who had been going to work with a Mastiff and Flatline, shouted, "I'M ON FIRE, YOU IMBECILES! GET BACK OVER HERE ALREADY!"

Revenant and Mirage looked at him... and then looked back at each other, picking up where they left off.

"Mirage's got you covered. One panicking decoy (and an extra therapy session for myself) coming right up."

This decoy had a look of absolute fear and dread as he hoarsely screamed for what felt like an eternity. All the while, Revenant felt the need to soliloquize.

"Such is the way of all living things. For in our vain attempts at being rescued, we are ultimately all screaming in peril, ever approaching our imminent demise. None can escape death, and it is in the inescapable we find the truest parts of our lives. Do we accept our fate? Do we shout our heads off like the small man you see before you?"

"Hey..."

"Only each skinbag can answer that question. By that answer, we find meaning. We fill our worthless existences with further garbage that will ultimately fade like a hologram. But at least it is beautiful garbage to look at."

Mirage's decoy was still falling.

"Thus, I encourage all to acknowledge the screams of the damned, for in doing so we find true pleasure: the pleasure in knowing we are not alone in our suffering; the pleasure in knowing we are all equal by our ends; the pleasure in knowing the certainty of death."

Finally, the decoy faded against the rocks below. During the speech, the other legends had ceased fighting and accumulated around Revenant, listening intently.

He glared, "Don't you all have something more important to do?"

They all dispersed, unsure of how to reposition, unsure of anything in general. Mirage spoke up.

"So, can you pick me up now please?"


End file.
